Star
by eksley05
Summary: It happened every Monday, out on the playground... Who would it be today? Very, very short little oneshot.


**A/N: Thiis was one of the little oneshots in my Random Word Oneshots collection that ended up going nowhere, so I killed it, but I liked this, so I'm just putting up by itself. Enjoooy. =)**

* * *

It happened every Monday, right after lunch, out on the playground. All the fourth grade girls would huddle together by the swings, whispering and giggling, until finally, one of them would emerge from the group carrying a single sticker in the shape of a star. She would then march across to the tetherball court, where most of the boys hung out. As each boy noticed her advancing upon them, he would freeze on the spot and wonder, _Is today the day_? The girl would reach the group of boys, stop, hold out the sticker, and say a name. That boy would come forward and she would stick the star sticker to his hand and give him a smile, before turning around and hurrying back to her friends. And then, for that whole week, that boy would be treated extra-specially by all the girls. The Star granted immunity from teasing, inviting only compliments and even some flirtation. It was a coveted honour.

This Monday, it was Bebe who made the journey from the girls' group to the boys', carrying the star. Clyde and Token had been swinging the tetherball around, not really playing, just passing time. Craig and Tweek were standing to the side, watching. Cartman was giving the rest of the boys some epic speech about how life had been better before American Idol had been created. He was just about to break into song when Butters gasped and pointed past Cartman, to the middle of the playground.

"It's time, fellas, it's time!" he shouted, in a tone of excitement mixed with apprehension.

All of the fourth grade boys instantly looked up at the blonde girl making her way towards them, each of them thinking the same thing. _Will it be me? Will I get The Star?_ American Idol rants and tetherball forgotten, they all stood together in a clump, nearly giddy with anticipation. Bebe reached the group of boys and looked from left to right, searching the group for the recipient of The Star. Upon locating her target, she held out a shiny green star sticker and said, "Tweek."

"Nrgh!" Tweek's eyes widened and he glanced from side to side, as if Bebe had meant a different Tweek. "Me?!"

Bebe nodded. Craig nudged his friend gently from beside him, and Tweek stumbled forward. All the boys were silent as Bebe put the green star on Tweek's twitching right hand. With a smile, she was gone, heading back to the other side of the playground. Tweek stood frozen on the spot, shaking, staring at the star on his hand. Him. The girls had chosen _him_, Tweek Tweak, as their special boy of the week. He hadn't ever expected this. It was amazing enough to him that he had been in the top ten of the girls' list of the cutest boys in the class. Tweek didn't know if he could handle The Star.

"Agh! This is too – _way_ too much pressure!" He shivered, almost hyperventilating.

"What pressure? Dude, the girls picked you for the whole week," said Kyle. "You don't have to do anything."

"But what if they change their minds?!" Tweek blinked furiously. "What if they take it away because I'm not good enough?! Oh, God!"

"That's against Sparkle Law," said Stan. When they all looked at him with raised eyebrows, he turned slightly pink. "Wendy told me," he muttered.

"So are you guys back together for sure?" Kyle asked. The bell rang then, signalling everyone to get back inside.

"I don't know," Stan was saying as he, Kyle, and Kenny walked in the direction of the doors. Cartman shot Tweek a glare filled with jealousy before leaving to catch up with them. One by one each of the other boys followed, Tweek trailing along after them, still staring at the shiny green star in amazement. It didn't matter that it would only last a week; the fact remained that that girls had seen something special in Tweek that deserved The Star. And that gave Tweek a feeling of happiness rivalled only by the happiness he felt when he had his first cup of coffee in the morning.


End file.
